Alice in Panemland
by MarigoldxObsidian
Summary: Alice ends up in Panem and makes friends with everyone, even Haymitch.
1. Chapter 1

Alice fell down the rabbit hole and ended up in Wonderland right? Well you are absolutely wrong.

…... …... …... …...

I looked around the forest, I needed some game by the end of the day, so Greasy Sae could cook something. Apparently that wasn't going to happen, I found nothing all day, _well this stinks!_

I was walking home, on the verge of breaking down, I looked over of the other side of the fence. There was a girl, in a blue dress, she reminded me of Prim, who is now dead, sadly. "Prim?" I look over at the girl, she looks at me curiously. I climb under the fence and greet the girl reluctantly. "I'm Katniss." I tell her. "My name is Alice, I don't know where I am? Can you tell me, Katniss?" "Of course I can! You're in Panem! I'll explain more later, you can stay with us until you find your way back home." "Thank you." I take her to the house, where Peeta and I live. I walk inside and take off my boots, Alice shortly follows. "If it isn't Mrs. Mellark, and a new friend!" Haymitch shouts, I didn't even notice him, he was drunken at the moment, Alice looked disgusted. "You'll get used to him Alice, don't worry about him." I hear footsteps coming from the kitchen, Peeta. "Peeta!" I run up and hug him, and introduce him to Alice. "Nice to meet you Alice." They shook hands. "Don't forget to make her some cheese bread!" I acknowledged, Alice had to try his cheese bread, she had to. "I'm tired." "Alright then, we'll lead you upstairs!" I could hear Haymitch follow us, he wanted something. Peeta showed her one of the extra bedrooms, and laid out one of Prim's old dresses for her to wear the next day. "Thank you so much, good night." "Good night, Alice!" She falls asleep right away, and we shut the door behind us.

"She's a very nice girl." Peeta addressed, "I agree, I found her in the woods when I was hunting, I didn't find any game,but I did find her." "Her name is Alice? What kind of name is that?" "Please Haymitch, be nice! She said we didn't know where she was, so somethings up." "I agree, we'll sleep on it, she can explain tomorrow." Peeta and I head to our room and fall asleep, I dreamed of Alice walking in a unfamiliar woods, she was chasing a rabbit, she fell down the hole, The nest morning I wake up to the smell of cheese buns,which forced me down the stairs. I saw that Alice was awake, Haymitch wasn't drunk, and Peeta was happily baking some bread. I could see Peeta take something out of the oven, _cheese buns!_ Peeta sets the cheese buns on the table and Alice took one before me, she bit into it and I could see that she enjoyed it, just by the look on her face. "Peeta is the best baker in the world!" She declared as she ate her cheese bun. "Thank you very much!" We all laughed and continued eating our breakfast, enjoying ourselves and having fun. When breakfast was finally over Alice decided she wanted to go with Peeta to the bakery, and I went along with them. She watched as Peeta made his cakes and pastries, awestruck by his amazing baking and painting skills. "Can I help?" "Of course!" He replied and Alice went into the baking area, alongside Peeta, and they started baking a cake. Alice made the batter all by herself and put the cake in the oven, Peeta and Alice patiently waited for the cake to bake, once it was done they took it out the oven and got everything ready to frost. "What kind of flower should we put on the cake?" He asked. "A daisy!" "A daisy it is!" He and Alice frosted daisies all over the cake, it looked beautiful when it was done. There were lots of colors of daisies including pink, blue, green, orange, purple, red, yellow, and even gray! "Good job Alice! The cake is beautiful!" Peeta and I said at the same time, we put the cake in the top display, so everyone could see it. We all three watched the people walk by and look at the cake, they loved it. Peeta found a piece of wood and started painting, when he was done we saw that he painted a sign that said "Alice's Daisy Cakes!" He hung the sign by the price sign, and now Alice's choice of daisies was now famous to all of District 12. She looked so happy that day, I thought she didn't want to go back home.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope that you liked the first chapter! I go inspired by unfinished Alice/THG crossovers, so my goal is to complete this one. :)

…... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …...

We headed back to the house from the bakery, Alice's Daisy Cakes were a huge success, and I was glad, Alice deserved this, she was my friend. We came home and saw a not-so-drunk Haymitch, which was surprising. The record player was playing, it was a Led Zeppelin record, the Houses Of The Holy, I guess Haymitch liked them, we never knew. Alice swayed to the music, and started to dance a little bit, we danced with her for a while, then Peeta had to make dinner. "Haymitch, what happened?" I ask curiously. "Alice must have somehow convinced me to quit drinking, I'm becoming sober, I guess." "I made you quit?" Alice was shocked, she actually helped someone change their life. "Yes you did, I think.." He went up and hugged Alice, he was becoming a fatherly figure to her, like Peeta. We all sat down and listened to more music, we were all silent, of course. "Dinner's ready!" Peeta's voice echoed through the house, and we ran to the dining room, lamb stew and vegetables were on the table, along with some more cheese buns. Alice set up her plate, she put a huge portion of lamb stew on her plate. "How did you know lamb stew was my favorite?" Alice asked Peeta. "I didn't! It's Katniss' favorite also!" She laughed and started eating, along with the rest of us, Peeta overworked himself that night, he spent all that time preparing that lamb stew for us. Someone knocked on the door. "I'll answer it!' Alice gets up from her seat and answers the door. "Hello?" She sees Gale in the front door. "Who are _you?"_ "For your information, my name is Alice! Why did you have to be so mean?" "Is Katniss home?" "Yes she is." She walks Gale to the dinner table and he sits in the extra seat, making things extra awkward. "Gale, I heard you greet Alice at the front door, you don't need to have such a attitude!" I tell him. "If you came to say you loved me, you should get up and leave! I don't return you feelings, I'm in love with Peeta, in fact we're married!" Gale followed my orders and got out of my house. "He certainly had a attitude!" "Well, that's Gale!" Haymitch laughs. We all finished dinner, even after Gale's extremely awkward and full of attitude interruption . Alice asked us to walk her up to bed, we all headed to the room she slept in the night before and tucked her in, she was only 12, if you didn't know before. "Good night sweetheart, I'll see you tomorrow morning!" Haymitch says softly and walks out of the room. "Goodnight Alice." "Good night Katniss, Good night Peeta." She falls asleep silently and I head to my own bedroom and fall asleep also. I wake up early the next morning, before everyone else, besides Haymitch who is just walking in the door when I come downstairs, he was holding a box. "What's that?" "It's a necklace, for Alice." It has a charm of a daisy, a blue daisy, it looked kind of old and faded, but it was beautiful. I could hear Alice's footsteps coming down the hall and down the stairs. Haymitch hid the box behind his back and handed it to Alice. She observed the necklace and looked up at Haymitch. "Thank you so much." She put the necklace around her neck and hugged Haymitch as a thank you. "I don't ever want to go home!" I heard her say.


End file.
